A Death Dealer's Job is Never Done
by Yoshenga-san
Summary: Some say that Death is one entity that holds the power to take the life of whoever’s time it is to go. I believe differently... After a freakin' long time CHAPEE 4 IS UP! :3
1. Enter the Death Dealer

A Death Dealer's Job is Never Done

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from DMC, although I would like to point out that I do own the characters Kurogawa Yasumoto and Kurogawa Yui.

Kurogawa Yasumoto is a Death Dealer, one who destroys Demons who have committed grievous crimes in the Human World. However, what happens when he is called upon by the British Government to take down a would-be terrorist? DMC x V for Vendetta crossover. AU, OC, Ku x Yui, Dante x Evey

Chapter 1

Enter the Death Dealer

Some say that Death is one entity that holds the power to take the life of whoever's time it is to go. I often beg to differ with this theory. I like to believe that Death is a shadow that hovers over us everyday, waiting for the perfect opportunity to take our lives. If we don't confront it then we will forever be victim to its power over us. However, if one does find the courage to do so, then one becomes something beyond that of a human. Such a theory leads me to my next question, have you ever tasted death? Have you ever found yourself so close to it that you could only have guessed that it was poised to strike you down in that very instant? I have...all too many times. I've bared the fear of death. It latched itself upon me for so long that I had almost lost myself to it. However, amidst my struggle of drowning within my horror, I had found the resolve to conquer it. In order to conquer it, I had to do the one thing that would have purged me of my fear, I had to face Death. Therefore, I took up my blade and I fought it with all my might and in the end, I conquered it. When it was all over, I noticed so many things begin to change within me. I became faster, smarter, stronger. Everything that I used to know about myself had become greater than before. Yet, in doing so, not only did my physical abilities increase beyond normal limits but little did I know that I had exposed myself to a curse, which in essence destroyed me just as well as it created me. My name is Kurogawa Yasumoto, the Death Dealer, and this is my story…

It began on a dark and stormy night. The rain was pouring down upon the world like a never-ending waterfall and still the moon found a reason to shine itself upon this dark place that we called Earth. I drove my car through the streets, keeping my speed as high as I could without losing any time. The rain was pouring down so hard that I had to set my wipers on high in order to get it out of my view. The sound of every drop falling on the roof of my car caused a loud pattering sound which even though some people would have found annoying, I found rather soothing. Hell, any other sound was just as soothing compared to the sound of a Demon's agonized screams. How maddening it was to listen to that horrid shriek, especially after 23 years of spilling their blood. Once you've killed so many of those creatures, it is not only when you kill them that you hear that piercing noise, but even after you kill them it still echoes through your mind. If there was one reason that I hated Demons, it was because of that. I remembered when I first became a Death Dealer and I heard my first victim scream. The sound sent shivers down my spine for three days before the shock subsided. However, over the years, I've gotten used to it. I assumed that after 23 years of killing Demons I would have assumed that the sound of a screech was as natural as the sound of dripping tap water or the sound of hearing car-horns sound out as you're walking down the street. Now instead of plunging me into fear, it irritated me to no end. What began as an incessant fear of them became an unquenchable rage towards them.

My car slowly came to a stop before I twisted the key to turn it off. I looked through my window towards the seemingly abandoned nightclub where I had sensed the strange amount of Demonic energy. It didn't look too clear from the window due to the massive amounts of rain, which were flowing down my window as well as the sunglasses over my eyes, which obscured my view even more. Nevertheless, I knew this was the place. What I didnt understand was why this club was claimed to be abandoned and yet there were two bouncers standing at the entrance. It seemed odd, but I didnt ask questions about it since such a thing was irrelevant to me. I was here for one reason and one reason alone, to destroy the Demons in this place.

For the past four days, I had been noticing an unusual amount of spirit energy, which came from this particular place. At first my assumptions were that this was a gathering for the local spirits. However, as the changes went by over the few days I had been keeping watch over it, a spiritual gathering seemed highly unlikely with this type of energy. After a few more moments of staring at the club, I finally decided to get out of my car. Just from opening the door, I had become drenched due to the heavily falling rain, which came down upon me like a river in the sky. The thunder rolled as lightning bolts pierced through the dark skies above. Therefore, I moved as quickly as I could through the storm so as not to be struck by lightning due to the weapon I carried. To the naked eye, my weapon was nothing but a normal katana. However, like all things, there is always more than meets the eye.

Yes, my sword possessed the qualities of a normal katana, but there was so much more to it, but let's save the details for later, you'll find out what I mean soon enough.

When I tried to get into the abandoned club, I was stopped by the two bouncers, who guarded the door,

"Hold on, sir, are you on the list?" One of them asked me.

I brought my head up to glare into their faces, "Kurogawa Yasumoto…" I said with the darkest voice you could have ever heard.

They looked at each other and then began to search the list for my name. It took them a few moments to look through the list. To normal humans the wait would have been worth it, but for me, in the presence of such Demonic presences, I hadnt the faintest bit of patience for these creatures. When they were done searching through the list, they looked up at me and turned me away. That was it, I couldn't hold back my anger any longer. I grabbed onto their faces and slammed their heads into the wall of the club causing the back of their skulls to break open spewing blood all over the wall, "Don't deal with one who deals death…" I said before I made my way into the club.

My first objective was completed, now there was but one more for me to complete and then it would have been all over: Search and Destroy. I continued walking through a dimly lit hallway. The sound of every one of my footsteps echoed down the corridor bringing me closer to my final objective. At last, I finally arrived at the clubroom. It was just as I'd first expected, this was no mere gathering for Demons. Everywhere I looked, I was able to sense strong Demon energy coming from each one of these fiends. However, these types of Demons were different from the regular Demons that I was used to fighting. I began to notice this when I became eighteen years old. Over the years, the Demons began evolving in order to have a better chance of hiding themselves from those who sought to destroy them.

However, what amazed me the most was that they had also developed a way to control their hunger for human flesh over the years. In a way, they almost seemed to be human in an un-natural sense. To make a long story short, they had developed themselves so well that I have come to name them Neo-Demons.

Just by walking into this hell-forsaken place, I noticed that all of the Neos were dancing to some strange type of trance music. Yet, what I could never get over was the fact that they acted so much like humans. The idea of fun, the sensuality of their dances, the drugs, the way they dressed, everything. It was all there. Yet even that wasn't enough for me to see through the one fundamental flaw that made it so easy to distinguish them from humanity. They all possessed a massive amount of Demonic energy, which drew them out from the rest of the crowd. Having come face to face with my targets, I drew my katana before them and prepared myself to attack. In that instant, the music had stopped and they all brought their gaze towards me, each one baring those bloodthirsty red eyes that I knew so well,

"Neo-Demons of Tokyo, I have come to bring Tenchu upon all of you for the sins which you have committed. Surrender now and I will make your deaths quick and painless. If not, well there's no need to tell you what will happen." I announced through the silent crowd as they all continued glaring at me.

"Do you really think that a single swordsman can win against us Neos? You must be joking." One of them shouted out with his deep, distorted voice, which caused all of the Neos to laugh along with him.

Nevertheless, I didn't give in to intimidation. How could I? I've destroyed so many of these things in the past that these guys hardly seemed like a threat. In that instant, one of them came out from the crowd and lunged at me. However, I was more than ready for him. I quickly drew my self-modified sawn-off shotgun that I had come to name Sinner, from the holster on the back of my belt and I shot his arm off. He fell to the ground screaming out in pain. To silence that horrid shriek that I loathed with an unquenchable passion, I blew his fucking head off. In sight of what just happened, the Neos stepped back as I placed my gun back in its holster,

I took off my sunglasses and placed them in my jacket pocket before I glared out towards the crowd of Demons, "When I slam all of you down to hell, don't say that I didn't warn you, you stupid fucks."

With those final words, I began my all out slaughter through the Neos. My blade moved with lightning speed and hit with god-like precision at the bodies of my enemies. Crimson streaks flew through the air like red ribbons caught in a strong wind. Normally, one would have probably fainted due to the sight of this much blood, but to me, the smell, the color, even the taste had become so common to me that it was like living out a regular day without a care in my head. No, it was actually much different. The anger, the urge to kill, the rage that drove my blade, it was all too different from a regular day. To me, this was none but my duty as a Death Dealer to rid the world of the evil that plagues it.

By the time I had finished my attack on them, the blood was still spewing through the air and I still had time to re-sheath my blade and walk away from the scene. I admit it, not many people knew of the work that I did in the underground, which was all the better for me. No one could have known it was me. I was untouched, unbeaten, and I was one with the darkness.

My objective was complete. I had no business left here. I made my way outside back into the pouring rain. Like the first time, it had shown me no mercy, not that I felt that I deserved any. Once I made my way back into the black Skyline, I placed my katana into the passenger's seat and drove away. This was but one of the many different nights I had gone through in my life as a Death Dealer. It wasn't pretty, but I had learned to live with it over the twenty-three years I had spent destroying Demons. I had seen more blood and tasted the fear of a near-death experience more times than I was able to count. Yet, the best feeling was the thrill of every victory knowing that I was one who had rid the world of evil.

Although I had completed another "death deal", I felt that something was wrong. It was much too easy. The Neos didn't even put up a fight comparing to other times when I had fought against them in the past. It was much too simple. Almost like a test. As I drove through the empty streets of Tokyo, Japan, I knew that there was something wrong with this raid. Although I didn't know what it was, I felt that I was going to find out soon enough.

Once I had finally arrived at my apartment building, I parked my car at the front and made my way to the higher floors so I could see my wonderful wife, Yui. Ah, my beloved Yui, my one true love. She was the one whom I thought was my one reason for living. There was no other woman like her in the whole world. She had long flowing brown hair, which fell down to the most beautiful hips I had ever seen. Her body was so wonderful that each time I saw her, I felt as though the gods had blessed me. She was bright, funny, playful, in a word, perfect. She had everything a man would have wanted in a woman. However, even though her other qualities were amazing, her most distinguishable quality was her eyes. Two beautiful orbs of amber that I adored so much. It seemed that every time I looked into her eyes, I was free. Nothing else mattered. Not the death dealing, not my job, nothing. All that mattered was being close to her, to comfort her, to love her. That was why I longed for her touch after every death deal.

I quickly made my way up the stairs until I finally reached the apartment. When I opened the door, my eyes opened wide with surprise as I stood there in shock.

My first chapee, w00t! R&R ppl, they're always most appreciated.

Yoshenga-san


	2. The Fire After The Storm

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DMC characters and I don't plan to. However, Kurogawa Yasumoto and Kurogawa Yui are characters, which I created myself, therefore making him my property…Oh yeah here are some descriptions of the characters in case if you were curious:

Kurogawa Yasumoto:

Hair: Dark Brown, long, often in a ponytail, there are four long brown bangs, which stretch over his face.

Eyes: Blue

Preference in clothing: Anything casual, except during "death deals" he wears a jet-black leather trench coat, dark sunglasses and black jeans.

Other Characteristics: Scars all over his body, muscular tone, and a tattoo of the Grim Reaper on his back. On some nights he goes to kill demons. However, on most nights he works as a performer at one of the biggest clubs in Tokyo, the Green Dragon.

Kurogawa Yui:

Hair: Dark Brown, hip length.

Eyes: Amber

Preference in clothing: Like Yasumoto, she wears anything casual, except for certain nights when she would go clubbing with him; she would wear more revealing clothing just to arouse him.

Other Characteristics: Perfect body and a heart of gold. She likes to read fiction books and shop. She works as a doctor at one of the local hospitals.

P.S. This chapter contains a lemon (High citrus content…it could burn out your eyeballs) Therefore, if you're underage, offended by sexual material, or just not in the mood, don't read.

Chapter 2

The Fire After The Storm

I stood there in shock as I looked past the fully open door. When I first laid my eyes on the inside, something told me that I wasn't in the right apartment. The windows were draped with red and there was an amazing scent within the room which at first I couldn't describe. It was sweet, yet at the same time, sensual. It tickled the inside of my nose with its perfume-like essence was after a few moments of pondering over it that I had come to the conclusion that it was the smell of sakura, a common but beautiful blossom that bloomed every spring. My mind was confused as to what was going on as I took off my coat and my katana and laid them on the couch. I took off my sunglasses and began to analyze the situation. There were drapes of red as far as the eye could see as I continued to follow the scent. Judging by the way which the scent led me through, the smell became stronger and stronger as I came closer to the bedroom. That was when I finally remembered what was going on. Today was the day of our anniversary. It was the fourth anniversary of the day that we got married. I had bought Yui her gift a few weeks before. However, when I saw this whole setting, it led me to the conclusion that this was her way of wishing me a happy anniversary.

I continued on through the appartment, following the scent of the spring lily until it eventually led me to the bedroom door. This was where it was strongest of all. Beyond the door I heard a soft sound coming from beyond the door. When I put my ear to the surface, I heard the sound of a soft jazz song playing in the background. The saxophone was played over the graceful sound of a piano, which combined so harmoniously to create the magnificent song. The mood was so perfect that I could scarcely keep control over myself as I finally pushed open the door. Once it fully swung open, I looked into the room upon the gorgeous form of my beloved Yui.

She lay there twirling one of her shining brown locks of hair, looking more ravishing than I could have ever imagined her to be. Seeing her lying in bed with nothing covering her body but her silk bra and panties was a sight, which set my passion ablaze. The flames that she had sparked within my heart seemed to spread throughout my whole body making it incredibly difficult to hold myself back.

Nevertheless, I remained as calm as I could as I shut the door behind me and locked it. Throughout this whole time, she had not taken her eyes off of me. Through the sound of the soft jazz music, I heard her voice break through and speak to me,

"Welcome home, my swordsman." She greeted with that silky voice of hers, which was so irresistible that it could have even bent the will of a god.

"No place like it, my love." I said while at the same time allowing my eyes to travel up and down her gorgeous body, examining every curve as though it was a work of art.

She continued to watch me as though I was a marvel that was beyond the likes of believing as I pulled my shirt over my head and took it off, revealing the muscular tone of my upper body as well as scattered scars, which lined the whole of my being. Seeing me remove my shirt created a playful smile, which slid across her lips as she slid off the two straps of her bra. Suddenly, I began to notice that there was a small game that was being played between us. Well, it wasn't really a game, but a sort of teasing that made us slightly more incapable of resisting each other. In all honesty, I felt as though she had already won by a long shot. After a few moments of futile attempts to hold myself back, I had finally given into my temptation as I ran to her and held her close to my heart, hoping that somehow the flames of my love and the warmth of my embrace could have merged her soul with my own and we could have remained together forever.

I held her tightly as though I was never going to let her go and I kissed her with all of the passion that I was able to offer as we celebrated our love for one another between the sheets. Trust me on this one; if you were in my position, you wouldn't have wanted to let go either. The longer our bodies remained connected to each other, the more I began to notice something that I've never noticed before. In the four years that we had been married to each other, there was no other experience that I was able to compare to the way I felt on this particular night. It was so sensual, so erotic. I couldn't find a word to truly describe it. The strangest thing about it was that it was too simple to be considered as sex. In a way, it was a conversation between two bodies that sparked into an inferno of passion that grew with every movement we made, with every time we touched.

My hands traveled up and down her body, feeling every curve, savoring every sensation while her arms were wrapped around my body in order to hold me closer, just to feel my body against hers. It was wonderful. No, it was something more than that. I knew the feeling so well yet I was completely unable to find the words to describe it. It was a warm sensation, like the times in the winter when I would hold her close to me and we would just lie in bed for hours just to feel the warmth of each other's bodies. My heart fluttered and in the time that I spent with her, I somehow felt that I could do anything. It was something that was beyond freedom, heaven, or even paradise. It was so simple yet at the same time it was beyond my comprehension. However, I could have cared less how to describe the feeling. All I cared about was spending time with her.

After a certain amount of time, kissing didn't bring up the same spark as it usually did between us. As my body lay above hers, I looked down into her amber eyes as she looked back into mine. The lust that I saw within her was beyond anything that I had ever seen. At the same time, I knew that she was able to sense the same thing in my eyes. There was no telling how much I wanted to be with her. She had often said that I was her knight in shining armor and I always thought of her as my goddess. So beautiful and so fair, that is how she had always been to me. In the end, I decided that I would give her a night to remember for the rest of her life,

"I love you, Yui." I said to her.

"I love you, Yatsu." That was her nickname that she called me since the day we met in high school.

At this point, I was totally unable to hold myself back as I began to pleasure her. It began with a kiss upon her lips. Not too soon after that, my kisses began to travel lower and lower down her body. With every kiss, I felt her body become warmer. That was a good sign. I was doing well. My kisses continued to trail lower until my lips had stopped and they closed upon her left nipple. She let out a loud moan as she held my head to her breast, craving for me to continue,

"Oh, Yatsu please don't stop!" She pleaded to me with her voice full of desire.

In response, I simply accepted her request as I nibbled on the sensitive spot and then relieved it with the touch of my tongue. She continued to moan out loud as I persisted with this pleasurable cycle. Nibble, lick, nibble, and lick. Each time I did this, she seemed to crave me more and more. After a few rounds on her left breast, I decided that it was time to switch to the other. Once again, her only action was to hold me closer as she continued to moan out loud. Her body temperature had elevated to the point where I was able to feel the flames of passion burning inside of her,

"Yatsu, please, I want you inside of me. Please Yatsu… I need you." She pleaded once again with such wanting that I actually believed that she needed me.

When I heard her speak those words, I looked into her eyes and smiled. It was at this point where our passions had at last broken free from their bonds and sparked into a dancing inferno. I began to nuzzle at her neck as I made my way into the junction between her legs. In that moment, I felt my love for her resonate throughout my entire body. My heartbeat grew faster. My body became warmer and warmer with every passing moment. At the same time, I could easily tell that she felt the same way I did since she wrapped her arms around my neck bringing our lips together in an amorous union. The moment my lips came crashing down upon hers, the true love making had at last begun. My pace began slowly causing her to hold me tightly as she let out a muffled moan while we kissed.

Up until this day, I was never able to recall such an amazing sexual experience compared to this particular day. Every second we were together was just too perfect. With each time our bodies rubbed together, or each time I thrust myself into her, there was nothing that I was able to think of that could have ruined the moment. After a few times in and out of her, I finally decided to quicken my pace. Once I did so, she screamed out in ecstasy before she spoke out to me,

Oh, Yatsu, Yatsu, please take me now!" She screamed.

When I heard her screaming out my name, I couldn't help but feel an incredible happiness in knowing that I was satisfying her desires. What am I thinking, she always made me happy. Whether we were making love, dancing, or even cleaning inside the house, she always found a way of making me happy. She was my amber eyed goddess, my true soul mate. Things had always been perfect since the day we met. She loved me the same way I loved her. Some people called it a wonderful chemistry between us. I, however, preferred to think that we were destined to be brought together by fate.

My pace seemed to pick up and slow down. The faster my thrusts went, the slower they would go afterwards. Her moans became louder and louder, while at the same time, her arms wrapped themselves tighter and tighter around me. I continued to thrust myself deeper and deeper within her body until she finally cried out my name once more,

"Yatsu, I can't take it, I'm going to come!" She screamed.

When I heard her say this, I let out another grunt as I thrust myself once more into her, "Me too!" I replied.

Finally, with one final, deep thrust into her, we screamed out at the top of our lungs as we embraced each other's bodies as if we were never going to let go. All it took was one moment, and it was over. We remained in the same position for a few seconds until I finally fell next to Yui in exhaustion. I breathed heavily just to catch up with my heart since it felt as though it was going to explode from my chest. Nevertheless, I felt better than ever. As I lay there, Yui put her arm over my chest and looked down into my eyes,

"Happy Anniversary, Yatsu." She said.

"Happy Anniversary, Yui." I replied.

Mmm-mmm, lemony goodness! Hehe, well yeah that's just my opinion. R&R peeps, don't be stingy…seriously, give me some ideas or somethin'.


	3. Bittersweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DMC characters no matter how much I wish I did. However, Kurogawa Yasumoto and Yui are characters, which I created myself, therefore making them my property. And I know that no DMC characters have made an appearance yet, but please be patient, all in good time, friends, so in the mean time, enjoy the latest chapter!

Chapter 3

Bittersweet Dreams

Some would define paradise as their definition of the perfect place. I prefer to think of paradise as home. It is as they say, there is no place like home, and to me that's the truth. I lay in bed with my beloved Yui in my arms while she slept with her head upon my chest. There was a smile that lay stretched out upon my face as I stared up at the ceiling feeling better than ever. I felt incredible, probably the best that I had ever felt in a long time. Of course, I always felt good when I got to spend time with Yui. I loved her with all of my heart, for one reason and one reason alone. She was the only person who accepted me for who I truly was. To humanity, I was considered as one of the greatest guitarists/singers in all of Tokyo. However, to the underground, I was known as the dreaded Death Dealer, one who kills for money and for his own motives. All of these were obvious facts in my life, but there was something that only Yui and I truly knew, which I would never tell anyone else. Sadly, I'm afraid I can't tell you either, my friends, for I don't believe you'd look at me the same way otherwise…but who knows, maybe you'll get lucky since this story is far from over.

All was very quiet in the bedroom as I lay there looking up at the ceiling, feeling nothing but the love in my heart and the joy in my soul. Yes, it was a perfect moment in my opinion. A moment spoiled too easily by the sound of my ringing cellphone. I sighed in annoyance as I got out of bed and picked up the phone and made my way into the living room.

I opened it up and answered it, "Do you really have to call me this early in the morning, Kyo?" I asked.

"Well, I cut you a break yesterday since it is yours and Yui's anniversary, in which I congratulate you for, so now you're paying the consequences." He replied.

I simply chuckled, "Fuck you man."

"Yeah, I know, I'm an asshole. So how'd it go last night? Er, the raid I mean."

I laughed yet again, "To be totally honest, much too easy for my taste. I expected the Neos to put up more of a fight than that. So I guess I should either consider myself lucky, or watched."

"Watched, eh? That's what I was thinking, too, but who'd be watching you? I mean what's the point if there are hardly any people who are brave enough to even talk to you?" He said.

"Who knows, greater demon organizations, other demon hunting guilds, shit the list goes on and on. So, technically, the more logical questions would be who wouldn't be watching me and who would have the guts to try and stop me?" I said.

"I guess you're right, I mean you are _the_ Kurogawa Yasumoto, the Legendary Death Dealer of the Tokyo Underground." He said.

"Exactly, I've got humans chasing after me as a professional guitarist and I've got who knows what chasing after me as a Death Dealer, but no one who's brave enough to challenge me, whether I'm on stage or in uniform. So, in essence, it was all good and last night was just easy."

"Fair enough…so, do you want me to give you the latest offers or save them for later?" He asked.

I sighed, preparing for the worst, "Lay em' on me." I said.

He paused for a second to analyze the tone of my voice for a second, "Are you okay, man? I thought that last night would have put you in a better mood than usual?" He said.

"Nah, it's not that…it's because I've been thinking about a few things lately…and last night made it so clear to me that I just can't ignore it anymore." I said.

"I think I know where this is going." Kyo remarked.

"I mean, I'm not afraid of death, and I'm not afraid of fighting demons. I've done it practically every night for the past 23 years and I've killed so many demons…but it was only in the past four years that I've began to realize something. I know that I'm practically one of the only things that stand between the humans and the demons, yet despite that fact, none of them have ever worried about me, hell none of them even know that I do this, except for one…" I paused for a moment.

"…Yui." Kyo finished with a tone of sympathy in his voice.

"Exactly, I know that she worries about me every night. I know that she appreciates me whenever I'm there for her, and I know that she is the only person in this world, besides you, who has ever given a damn about me. That is why I want to be there to protect her from whatever may come her way. That is why I've been thinking of retiring from my duties of being a Death Dealer." I finished.

On the other end of the phone, Kyomaji remained silent for a few moments before he finally spoke, "Well, my friend, I won't stop you from making this decision. If I was in your position I would do the same thing. You've made a wise choice Yats, and I'll forever commend you for making it. Although I won't deny that it's a pretty sad thing to see a Death Dealer retiring just when he's in his prime. Nevertheless, I can easily continue on where you left off. But, hey, no one said we couldn't hang out, right?" He asked.

I smiled, "Of course, man, you've been with me since the beginning. We're like brothers."

"Cool, hey do you wanna come over sometime today? Have a few beers?" He offered.

"Sure, that'd be great. How 'bout I come around five?"

"No problem, I'll order pizza."

"Alright, man, sounds great, I'll see you then."

"See you around, Yats."

With those final words I hung up the phone and tossed it aside. Yet again, I faced the silence of the apartment, quiet as can be, and flaunting its seemly endless tranquility. Yes, being home was truly something that should always be treasured. Here was truly a place where I could have actually said I had it all. I had Yui, I had a place to live, and I lived in a place, which could never be fathomed by any other. Indeed, Tokyo was a grand place to live. The night-life was impeccable, the daytime was hustling and bustling, but with a high degree of order. Ah, how I loved this place. I decided to lie down on the couch for a bit until Yui woke up. When my back hit the couch, I felt something under my back. I got back up and looked down at the couch only to find my coat, my gun and my katana sitting there. All of a sudden, I remembered all those nights drenched in blood, fighting until I killed every last demon there was to kill. It was like a flash, like a lightning bolt and it was gone.

I sat there for a moment, trying to compensate for the sudden rush that unexpectedly came crashing down upon me. That had never happened to me before. It was so strange. However, in light of the current circumstances, I knew what I had to do. I picked up my weapons and headed over to my closet. I opened the back wall revealing the vault behind it. Actually, it wasn't exactly what you would call a vault, but a closet hidden within a closet. I put in the combination and opened it. Inside the vault lay our most valuable possessions. To a thief who somehow managed to break into the vault, the items within would have been of no value whatsoever, but to us, these items were treasured possessions that we wouldn't give up for the world. My possessions in the vault consisted of a picture of my family, prayer beads and a black notebook. Yui's possessions were an engraved ring, a gold necklace and a golden shotgun shell engraved with the kanji character "Ai". Yes, these items were relatively simple, but with incredibly high sentimental value to the both of us. I placed the katana and my gun within the vault and locked the door. I knew that leaving the Death Dealer business was a hard and selfish thing to do, but I had to leave that life behind. There was a path that lay before me that I had hardly walked at all, and I knew that I had to start walking it eventually. I knew very well that Yui worried about me every night, and because of that, I would lock away my sword and I would face the future head on with a full heart.

I hung up my trench-coat and closed the closet behind me. It was time to put the past to rest. I made my way into the living room and I sat down on the couch once more, staring into space. I checked my watch to see what time it was. To my surprise, it was only 9:23 AM. It was rather early for me to be up. If it hadn't been for Kyomaji's call I'd have probably stayed in bed with Yui until noon. In the risk of waking her up, I decided to sleep on the couch for a while.

_I woke up in the middle of an abyss of darkness. I was the only thing that was visible as far as the eye could see. I bore my jet-black trench coat and my weapons were attached to my belt. I didn't know why I was in my Death Dealer uniform. Neither did I know where I was. Of course I knew I was in a dream, but where this dream was happening was a mystery beyond my comprehension. In the midst of my confusion I heard a voice break through the silence,_

"_So you're the great Death Dealer?" I heard the man's voice say._

_I remained silent for a few moments trying to find the presence of the man who spoke to me, "Well? Are you going to answer my question or just stand there?" He asked again with that impudent tone._

"_Yeah, you could say that." I replied._

"_Well then, Dante, now that we can speak to him, now would be a good time to reveal ourselves." A British voice asked._

"_Nah, you don't have to V, I can speak to him myself."_

_Suddenly, a man appeared before me. Though he presented himself as a man, his demonic presence made me beg to differ on that theory. His demon force was out of control, much too high for him to be a human. Yet, despite that fact, he looked, talked and acted exactly like one. He wore a long, blood red trench-coat with two handguns in their respective holsters around his shoulders. Beneath that he revealed his scars upon the muscular tone of his upper body. He wore baggy pants and black army boots. But the most distinct thing I noticed about him was his unusually large sword. It was huge, about twice as long as my katana. No normal man would have been able to wield such a weapon without some degree of difficulty, yet he carried it around on his back as though it were nothing. He had snowy white hair and blue eyes. I had never seen this man, Dante, ever before, although I have heard of him from rumors that spread through the underground. It was said that he was a half-demon who hunted those of his own kind. It was a rather unusual thing to hear about considering my experience with demon-kind, so as you can tell I didn't believe that rumor at all,_

"_Hello, Yasumoto." He greeted._

_I stood there, feeling as confused as can be, "Hello…whoever you are…" I replied._

_He laughed at my response, "Well, considering what I've heard about you, you don't appear to be all that you're cracked up to be. You just look like another guy." He said._

_I scoffed at him, "I suppose I can say the same to you, depending on whether or not you are who I think you are."_

_A smirk made its way across his face, "And who exactly do you think I am?"_

"_You are Dante, Son of Sparda, are you not?" I asked._

_When he heard my hypothesis, he chuckled to himself and he shook his head, "Man, oh man, that stupid title never ceases to follow me around. I just don't get it." There was a brief silence, "Well, you got me, I'm Dante, great to meetcha, Death Dealer." He introduced himself._

_I eyed him strangely before I spoke, "What do you want with me?" I asked._

"_Whoa, whoa, Yats, back up, we've got some time before we get to business."_

_I drew my katana, "I don't care how much time we have. It's patience that I'm low on. What do you want from me?" I asked._

_He looked at the seriousness of my stance and he simply chuckled to himself, "Well, if we're here I might as well see if you're worth my time the way V says so." He said as he readied his stance with his giant sword._

_Before the battle could start, I began to site an incantation to my blade. According to what I've heard of Dante, I wanted to be sure that I was ready to face him, "Prepare yourself, Kamizetto."_

_Dante watched on in confusion as I sited the words to bring out the true power of my sword. Up until now, I've only summoned the true power of my sword once. For the past twenty three years I had tried my hardest to refrain as best I could from using the power locked within me and my blade. However, my opponent was that of the highest caliber of demon, therefore I had to be as cautious as I could be. All was silent for a few moments as Dante continued to watch me with my blade in hand. My eyes were shut and my body remained calm, but not for long. In an instant, my eyes opened, glowing of an incredible shade of crimson while my blade began to turn black. Suddenly, my body began to change. My muscles grew larger than before. A shroud of darkness began to surround my body and my demonic energy began to surge from within me. Dante continued to watch in horror as my inner form came into view. The darkness continued to surround my body until it turned into some kind of a cocoon. Dante continued to watch on as a few moments of silence passed by. In the end, I exploded from within that veil of darkness in my demonic form. Those who have seen me in this form sometimes questioned whether I was an angel or a demon. In fact, it was rather hard for me to tell. When I emerged from that darkness, I had two jet-black wings sprouting from my back and my skin was replaced with dark plates of metal. Besides the change of my physical appearance, was the change of my katana. It had grown to be as tall as I was and the metal was three times thicker than a regular katana as it emanated a mist of darkness. Dante continued to stare on at me in amazement as I prepared my battle stance and spoke the final words to begin the battle,_

"_Prepare to die, demon…"_

Eheheh, cliffhangers, so damn evil, yet to an author they are all too great! So yeah, here's Chapter 3 of my fic. I'd like to say sorry to my readers for taking so long to update, but sadly a good idea is extremely hard to find. Not to worry though, I will try with all of my writer's intuition to have the next chapee up and running ASAP, until then, R&R!...seriously, as much as I love writing, it wouldn't hurt for youse guys to write your opinions about it, you know?


	4. A Nightmare in a Dream

_Chapter 4_

_A Nightmare in a Dream_

Ahoy there maytees!! takes off eye-patch Har har! It is I, Yoshenga-san, ruler of all things awesome and cool!!! Lol, okay, not really, but here I am again with a new chapter of my crossover, A Death Dealer's job is never done! I know it's taken me forever to finish it, but what more can I tell you? With high school finishing and becoming totally preoccupied with my social life, things tend to really go topsy turvy. However, it is now that I intend to try and make up the time that's been lost due to these distractions! Once more, I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed my story thus far, and I'm sincerely hoping that you'll continue to do so. Thank you specifically to PunkRocker505 who's remained faithful to my story so far and who's reviewed my story through every chapter hugs you Thank you so much! Now, without further ado, enjoy!

"_Prepare to die, demon…" I warned him with my voice sounding as demonic as that of even a real demon._

_Despite my words, he continued to stand there, looking at me as though I was the horror from the deepest bowels of Hell._

_However, as quickly as his expression became that of terror, a smirk began to slide across his face before he turned his head around to look behind him, "Well, V, I've gotta admit you really know how to pick em'. This guy's one of the good, or should I say great ones?" He said._

"_That he is Dante, and if I were you I wouldn't underestimate his strength for he could very-well be stronger than either of us." V replied._

_In sight of them having this all too casual conversation, I began to get aggravated, "I'm going to give you five seconds to make a move, demon, or else you will suffer for your negligence." I said._

_He turned his head back around to look at me with his cold battle expression tattooed onto his face, "Five seconds, huh? I bet you I could make you fall in less than that."_

"_Then you leave me no choice."_

_As quickly as I turned into this abomination of a form, began an all out attack upon Dante, bringing everything and leaving absolutely nothing. I lunged forth with my gigantic katana in my right hand, forcing all my demon energy out of me as I proceeded to slash at him. Like what happened to every other demon I did this to, he was sliced in half before he could even take a single step. There were quite a few things I never understood about this form. For example, I never truly understood why everything seemed to move so slowly whenever I would prepare my battle stance and then I would charge at my enemy. Everything just seemed to slow down within the time I unleashed my attack, as if the clocks of time were freezing slightly just for me. Was it that I was controlling the fabrics of time, or was I merely moving that quickly, which made a single second feel like an eternity? It was hard to tell which one it was, but one thing was for certain, it made me able to cut through anyone or anything with total ease. Not only did I slice Dante in half, but I continued to slash away at his body using the utmost strength of my blade. He was going to learn a lesson from me henceforth, that he wouldn't cross my path with such insolence without being punished for doing so._

_On and on I slashed away at him, showing absolutely no mercy until finally my attack was done and he was dismembered into many different pieces. He gasped for a second, coughing out a bit of blood before I brought my piercing red eyes upon him and I snapped my fingers, putting him back together again. Such is the power of the dream world, although, that is another one of my abilities in the real world. Even though whoever gets cut by my blade can be put back together again, they still feel every bit of the cold, dark steel within their flesh._

_Dante fell down on one knee, his breath hacking through his throat and a cold sweat running down his face. Never in his life had he ever felt something of that sort of magnitude in a single attack. It was totally unreal, and yet he saw it completely in a matter of a blinking instant. This was unreal. This was almost as if it were some sort of nightmare to him. It wasn't hard to see in his eyes. As powerful as he was, and as high of a level of demon he might have been, there was fear emanating from those ice cold blue eyes. He thought he could go head-to-head with me, but he was sadly disappointed. I walked over to him and I placed my sword to his throat as he looked up at me with that incredible fear in his eyes and I glared down at him with the utmost intensity, as though my eyes were burying themselves within his skin,_

_"Yield…" I commanded._

_However, it seemed that he hardly heard my words at all for he could muster absolutely no response. He was too stunned to speak. Suddenly, he disappeared behind a jet black cloak and an ivory white mask appeared before my eyes, "Pull back, Yasumoto," I heard the voice behind the mask say as my head tilted to the side slightly in confusion of what was going on, "Don't judge Dante so suddenly like that. He may be a demon but his intentions are only honorable, despite how obnoxious he may seem at times. I don't wish to fight you, especially in this place, your own dream world where you can control the mere fabrics of it with whatever you wish to think of making you seem a god. Nevertheless, I'll be brief with you. We need your help for an operation that we've partnered together to complete, but it seems that we aren't strong enough to complete it with our strength alone. As you can imagine, we are two men who believe in our strength, and in such cases only the strongest will suffice to work at our sides. However, it is not only your strength that urges me to ask you to join us in this operation, but a reason far deeper than that. I cannot explain the details of this operation here, but if you wish to learn more about it, you have but to simply come to London…"_

_This idea was ludicrous. Me come to London? What on Earth could this…mask believe I could do? After all, I had a life right here in Japan that I wanted to move on with. I had no time to go to London on some kind of whim such as this, "Are you insane?" I asked the floating mask, turning back into my normal form, "I can't simply go to London just like that. I…"_

_"I'm well aware of the life that you have, Yasumoto, and I'm dreadfully sorry to have to pull you away from it, really I am. However, I want you to know that I don't simply ask of you to help us on a whim. There isn't much I can say about the current situation, but the most I can say right now is that the life you hold dear is in grave danger," He explained, shutting me up completely so as to listen to him. And yet, when he spoke, there was a growing intensity within me, a rising heat that seemed to flow from the deepest parts of my heart and unto the outside world, "I know that you are more than capable of escaping death, Zanomori Yoshenga. You've done it all of your life, but I don't believe that you want the two people you hold dear to your heart to die because of what's coming against you…there is no more I can say to you, Yoshenga, all I can say is that it would be best for you to know of the danger before it…"_

_How dare he call me by my real name?! How did he even know my real name?!? It was ridiculous. I'd vowed since the day I became a Death Dealer that I'd disposed myself of that name, why did he begin to use it to name me? I couldn't bare to hear it again. I drew my blade from its sheath and I sliced this mask in half, "SHUT UP!!!" I shouted, cutting it right up the middle and, at long last, waking up from my nightmare._

I awoke on my couch in somewhat of a shock, but mostly feeling a daze running through my mind. That couldn't have been…real…could it? No, impossible. What kind of danger could my life have possibly been in? I was finally abandonning my work as a Death Dealer after all this time to settle down and to start anew as a normal man. I would've done my performances at night and I would've made the money to keep my appartment paid and accounted for, and I would've been able to concentrate as much of my attention as I could on my beloved Yui. What more could I have asked for than that? But this dream…or nightmare, whatever you want to call it, shook me. It shook me right down to my bones. I kept pondering to myself for moments on end whether to accept this dream as a warning or to simply ignore it, for it could've easily only been a dream. Maybe my mind was just playing tricks on me. Who could've known, right? Indeed, that's what I thought, for I chose to simply ignore it. It was just a dream, I thought, nothing more than that. It had to have been. No one else knew me by my real name besides me. It was one of the secrets that I kept closest to my heart, for not only was it the greatest hindrance I had, but it was also an unforgettable sentiment that managed to stay with me for the longest time, and I wasn't about to forget it.

I got up from the couch and I made my way over to the sink in the kitchen and I looked out the window unto Tokyo, my city, my home that I loved so much. How could I possibly leave such a beautiful city, especially when this was where I'd resided all of my life. The answer to that, in my mind, was fairly simple, never. Never would I ever leave this place, not for a moment. Amidst my daze of thinking, I heard the light gliding of footsteps coming toward me as I turned my smiling attention toward the woman whom I'd spend my night with and I smiled grandly as she smiled tiredly back at me and she continued to slowly and gracefully walk over to me. Though she'd put on a sleeping gown and a robe before she came out of our room, I could still notice her delicious womanly curves that my eyes seemed to devour without a moment for thought or restrain. When she got close enough, my hands slithered around her body until they met each other once more at her back and they interlocked to bring her body closer to my own. She giggled, putting her hands upon the surface of my naked upper body, which sent a shiver down my spine. The feeling of her soft touch upon my torso was enough to take my breath away, for it was a feeling that I seemed to yearn for, and crave endlessly. I don't know how to explain it. I just loved having her close to me. With a small kiss and a tender morning embrace, I finally allowed the words to escape from my lips with a grand smile to greet her,

"Good morning, my love,"

le sigh and thus, this is the long postponed 4th chapter, which I would once again really like to apologize for taking so long to write it. Unfortunately, circumstances can't always be the best as you can clearly imagine, but nevertheless, I vow that I will try and put up more chapters as time goes on. And as always, I would love to get some feedback here. Come on pplz, I need some ideas. Give me something, anything to work with. Anyhoo, R&R everybody!


End file.
